Scared
by Kasai Raion
Summary: Song fic first ch. After that real story. About how Turles finally gets through to his daughter. Side story to out of the fire.
1. Chapter 1

Song: Scared By Three Days Grace

Characters: Katie and Turles

Story: Out of the fire.

_At night I hear it creeping  
>At night I feel it move<br>I'll never sleep here anymore  
><em>(Katie)

At night the fear creeps up on me. You left me here to rot. Some father. Please father, save me. You said you wanted to be a good father. Well then hurry up and save me.

_I wish you never told me  
>I wish I never knew<br>I wake up screaming  
>It's all because of you<em>

(Katie)_  
><em>I wish I didn't know, about mom. I wish that you were there to hold her when she died. In the end she loved you, so I guess I can forgive you before I die. Since death is what a waits me here. Please father, help me. If you can't then take good care of my sister. I scream in pain, why didn't I tell you that even if I hate you your my father and I love you. What was so hard about that?

_So real these voices in my head  
>When it comes back you won't be<br>Scared and lonely  
>You won't be scared, you won't be<br>You won't be scared and lonely  
>You won't be scared you won't be lonely<br>_

(Turles)

I hear you my child, don't be scared or lonely. I will find you and save you I promise, nothing can stop me. Just hang on I won't lose you too. Not like your mother, I will not lose anyone else. No one will take you away.

_I know there's something out there  
>I think I hear it move<br>I've never felt like this before  
>I wish you never told me<br>_

(Katie)

I hear them coming, I won't last much longer father. Please this is killing me even faster than they will be able too. I've never felt this extreme terror before, not around prince Vegeta, not around anyone. This fear of not being able to make up for my mistakes, it hurts.

_I wish I never knew  
>I wake up screaming<br>It's all because of you_

(Katie)

I wait here, throat raw from screaming from my beatings. I can still hear their laughter as I cried out. Please father, please help me. I can't hold on much longer. I feel my life slipping away.__

_So real these voices in my head  
>When it comes back you won't be<br>Scared and lonely  
>You won't be scared, you won't be<br>You won't be scared and lonely  
>You won't be scared you won't be lonely<em>

(Turles)

My daughter I will be there soon, just hang on a little longer. Just a little longer. Don't be afraid. I'll be there soon, I promise. Just hang on now, think of your sister, think of me. What about your family, hold on for us, hold on.__

_Its all because of you  
>I wish you never told me<br>I wake up screaming now  
>So real these voices in my head<em>

(Katie)

I hear your voices in my head. Telling me to hold on. But I can't, not for much longer. Their back, the pain ripping through. Please father, hurry I can't hold on much longer._  
><em>

_So real these voices in my head  
>I wake up screaming now<br>I wish you never told me  
>I wish I never knew<br>_

(Katie)

I hear their taunting, I feel the pull on my tail, but I know I won't be here much longer. My screams ended now, because I can't speak anymore. I have a feeling I'll be seeing mother soon. Then I can watch over you and Ash from up above. I love you.

_Scared and lonely  
>You won't be scared, you won't be<br>You won't be scared and lonely  
>You won't be scared you won't be lonely<br>_

(Turles)

Almost there, just a little longer Katie, just a little longer. And then no more fear, you'll see your sister again, I promise. Just don't give up. Where's My fearless little girl? Don't tell me they broke her? If they did I will make their deaths all the more painful.

_Scared and lonely  
>You won't be scared, you won't be<br>You won't be scared and lonely  
>You won't be scared you won't be lonely <em>

(Turles)

"FATHER!"

I hear your scream my daughter. I rush forward and their you are, bloody and half dead. I will not tolerate this. No one hurts my family. No one. I blast them to hell right there. And you stand...

"Father? Is it really you?"

"Yes my child, I'm hear and real."_  
><em>"Daddy? I forgive you."

And then you fall into my arms.

"I know. I know."


	2. Chapter 2

Scared

Katie's POV

The power, the light, the fire of the fight. This is what I live for. I feel the blood of my ancestors running through my veins. I know they would be proud of me for being so strong at 13. I'm happy... It's been to long since I've felt this good. And Ash is happy too. Getting to know our father. I felt my smile drop at that thought. I remember last time he said anything to me.

*Flash Back*

"I just want to be a good father Katie. Why won't you give me that chance?"

I kept silent, since I don't know. He walked away, he wouldn't push me, he'd said so.

*End Flash Back*

"Damn Father! Damn Ash! Damn Mother! Damn Family! Damn it

ALL!"

"Having fun, little Saiyin."

"Who are- you know what I don't care. Just go away."

"I don't think so, no here to protect you is there?"

"I don't need **Protection**. I can take care of myself."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, and unless you want to find out the hard way, you'll go away."

"Monkeys always think they can be intimidating."

"Lizards always making fun of our transformations, when theirs are far more... unsatisfactory."

"Brat!"

"Do you have a real insult or was that the best you can do?"

"Monkey cubs, just as bad as full grown but weaker."

"Weaker! I'll show you weaker! HELL BLASTER!" I shot him with one of my stronger attacks. He could barely move.

"Rotten Cub." He took his scouter and dialed.

"Squad 14 to my coordinates."

"Your doomed monkey."

"Nah. If I need help I can just have my sister get Goku or _father_." The way I spit out the last word was a small indication of my hate for my father.

"You won't have time." Said a voice from behind me. I read their power levels. Yep I'd need help.

/ASH!/

I thought as I got punched.

/What?/

A kick in the gut. They were to fast for me.

/I've been attacked... Their agh... to strong. Can't owwww keep this up much longer./

"FUCK TAKE THIS SON OF A BITCH!" "HELL BLASTER!"

/KATIE?/ My father was allowed into the conversation threw touch.

/She didn't!/

/Later where are you?/

/I don't know!/

/Ash where is she?/

/coordinates x764-663x/ Ash thought.

/I'm coming./

I cut them off to fight better.

I hit one in the face and knocked him away getting a revenge attack from his comrade. I kick across the forest through maybe a 100 trees head first.

"FUCK! WHY THE FUCK DOES THIS SHIT ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME? ASHENKO SHA!"

I blasted them with my strongest Ki blast. It hit 2 head on killing them instantly, then 3 of them were just knocked out. Leaving another 5. I was doomed.

"Brat! You just killed 2 members of squad 14 and knocked 3 out."

"You don't *Pant* challenge me *pant* with out a price. That price is often *Cough* your life." I was bleeding to much, I wouldn't last much longer.

/Someone please hurry, I think I pissed them off by killing a couple of them. I don't think their going to kill me nicely now. And I'm losing to much blood, I say I'll be conscious for another 10 minutes this rate./

/Fuck!/

/Don't remind-Arghhhhhhhhhhhh.../

/KATIE!/

I felt my consciousness slip for a second.

"No not *Cough* yet I'm not *pant* dead yet! ASHENKO S- fuck!"

When I was about to finish one of them punched me in the gut.

"NO FUCKING FARE! IT'S FIVE ON ONE! What think you can't take on a little girl by yourself?"

"Sir! Turles is coming!"  
>"Shit!"<p>

"About time father decided to show his face *Cough*."

"Father?" They all shouted.

"Yep! I have a space pirate for a father. If I were you I'd run."

"You act like you don't like him." The Lizard on the ground said.

"Yeah your *coughing up blood* Arghhhhhhhhhhhh-point."

The guy who seemed to be leading squad 14 laughed.

"Looks like we have some ammunition against Turles. To easy."

"Easy! I'll show you *Cough* EASY! LIKE HOW EASY I *cough* FUCKING KILL YOU!"

I jumped at him blast in hand. I felt that hand on my tail 4 seconds to late.

"If I were you I'd dissipate the blast."

"Maybe or maybe I'll blast you- owwww- FUCK!"

"Do it!"

I let the blast dissolve.

/Call father back, by the time he gets here I'll be dead anyway./

/What do you mean?/

/Tail./

/SHIT!/

/I know./

"What are you doing?"

"Having a tea party with an angel. WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK!"

"Tea party with an angel? What the hell?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Sarcasm. I was being sarcastic because you asked a stupid question."

"Brat. What were you doing?"

"Having a friendly chat with my twin sister. Happy now?"

"Twin sister? I didn't know Turles had any children and he had twins?"

"Father is a quiet person when he's not mad. Don't worry though, he'll be pissed when he gets here so you'll hear a lot."

"We don't plan on being here long enough for him to come."

"KATIE!" Turles yelled.

"FATHER! DOWN HERE!"

Turles' POV

Something is terribly wrong. She wants my help.

"SHUT UP BRAT!"

She screamed.

"LEAVE MY DAUGHTER ALONE YOU BASTARDS!"

I landed.

"Turles."

"Asden."

"How many Lizards do you know?" She asked me.

"I lost count."

"That many?"

I nodded.

"Sorry to interrupt your father-daughter bonding-" She interrupted him.

"No one gives a damn."

"KATIE!"

"Father."

"You really need to learn when to be quiet."

She rolled her eyes.

"Your not the first to say that, and you won't be the last."

"Are all Saiyin cubs this bratty or just yours?" Asden asked.

"Just her, her sister is very nice."

"She didn't inherit that from you..." Katie was not going to shut up.

"Turles, maybe you should teach your daughter some _respect_. If you don't then someone else will have to teach her that _lesson_." Asden was being a prick. Ash showed up.

"Papa? Is Katie okay?"

"She's fine. Being her usual bratty self and not that badly wounded."

Ash looked at her sister.

"I'm going to go out on a limb here and say that you would be in better shape if you kept your mouth shut."

"And I'm going to go out on a limb here and say when this is over I'm not going to talk to you for a month."

"Yeah, I figured sending father would piss you off, but he was the closest."

"Yeah, I bet."

"HE WAS!"

"Eh... what-the-hell-ever."

Ash's POV

"Sis?"

/If I send you half my energy can you heal yourself and beat them?/

/Maybe./

/Let's do it./

She nodded.

I sent it to her through out link. She blasted the one holding her tail into oblivion, father attacked the leader, I attacked one of the other 2, She blasted the last one out of life. Then the leader got away from father, picked her up by the tail, and held a Ki sword to her neck.

"One move, Turles, and she dies."

"Kill the bastard." She said.

The Ki sword dug into her neck a little, but she stood tall.

"If you won't kill him, then I will." And with that she kicked him in the crotch. The sword dug in a little deeper, anymore and she'd be dead.

"KATIE! Stop it!" Father yelled.

"Goodbye Mother Fuckers and all of you son of a bitches." She said as she kicked him one last time. The sword went through her neck just enough to cause her to bleed to death without help. Father ran over and picked her up. The lizard was dead and my sister was dieing, but she didn't cry. She wouldn't.

"Why didn't you listen to me?"

"I will not *gasp* be helpless. Ever. *gasp* when I die *Cough* I die a warrior who never *cough* let themselves be helpless." And with that she lost consciousness. I used almost all of my energy healing her.

Turles' POV

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? YOU COULD HAVE DIED!"

"And that matters to you because?" The hurt in her voice as she said it. It hurt me too.

"Because your my daughter and I love you."

"That means nothing, and it never did." She tried to get up but fell on her face. I would have gone to help her, but she hated me enough as it is.

"It might not mean anything to you, but it means something to me."

"No it doesn't. Your just like the rest of them. Ash just doesn't believe anyone could be like them. But I see it, it's who you are. Your the same. And I hate you just like I hate them. You all killed people I loved off or hurt them. I don't see a difference." She got up and swayed but kept going. She went to the door but it was locked. She turned.

"Your sister said neither of us are coming out until we resolve our issues."

"Well that will be a cold day in hell."

"I don't know, I'm willing but you don't seem to be. Why exactly do you hate me?"

"Because YOUR JUST LIKE THEM! THE ONES WHO KILLED OUR FRIENDS! THE ONES WHO HURT US! THE ONES WHO COULDN'T STAND MY REFUSAL TO OBEY! YOUR JUST LIKE THEM! AND ONE DAY YOU'LL HURT US JUST LIKE THEY DID! Just like they always do. You can't count on anyone, except the one person who stays by you. Ash is all I have and *Her tears came raining down her face* they hurt her. THEY HURT HER! SHE'S ALL I HAVE! All I have."

I was finally starting to see what she had against me.

"Ash, please, I'll talk to her later. But I need to ask you something now."  
>The door was unlocked and Katie walked past her twin, not even looking at her. Ash came and sat down.<p>

"Yes, father?"  
>"What happened when they took you?"<p>

"I I can't father I'm sorry, I can't go through that again."

"Can you tell me what happened to your sister then?"

"Sure. She was always refusing to answer or being sarcastic or just refusing to do anything. Then they beat her, broke her tail in several places and such. But she never backed down, not until the prince came back after his defeat on Earth. He broke her with one glance. I think he must have gotten to her once that I don't know about. She was trembling in fear, her voice shook. I had never seen her like that. I don't know what happened, and I really don't want to. After he beat up Kakarot he moved to her, she was trying to be defiant but only once, she gave in after a few seconds. I had never seen her give up, and I never thought she would give up that easily."

"I get it, please bring your sister back in here, I need to know what he did to her."

She nodded.

Katie's POV

Ash begged me to talk to father and answer his questions. I sighed and agreed. But I didn't expect this question.

"Why do you fear Prince Vegeta?"

"Why do you care?" My voice sounded so broken.

"Because I do. Now answer.

I looked away, I couldn't meet his eyes.

"Ash ever tell you about how sometimes I go 'Crazy'?"

He nodded.

"Well, I told Ash that I couldn't remember anything, but I can. I hate it when I get like that because all I want to do is kill the weak. One day during my punishments, I lost it like that. I had Nappa and Rattiz unconscious and was ready to put them down for the count. But Vegeta walked in, he wasn't very happy that I had done it. So he took the time to punish me himself. I don't remember what happened exactly, but it hurt a lot. And I screamed a lot. And then the laughter. I remember him laughing. I remember crying. That's all until 2 days later when I saw Ash again."


End file.
